


Beautiful

by gingeraledrummer



Series: One-Shots Things I'll Randomly Work On [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, This is cute, i thought of this at like 11 pm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeraledrummer/pseuds/gingeraledrummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh was beautiful. Tyler meant this in every sense of the word. With all his heart.</p><p> </p><p>Josh didn’t believe he was beautiful. He believed he was average.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this randomly and decided to write it before I forgot  
> Sorry if it's short but i hope you enjoy

Josh was beautiful. Tyler meant this in every sense of the word. With all his heart.

 

Josh didn’t believe he was beautiful. He believed he was average. When Tyler would tell him he was beautiful, whether it be while they’re on stage, cuddling, or just out of the blue, Josh would blush and laugh.

 

“Thanks.” He would say. “But you’re the beautiful one.”

 

Tyler didn’t like that Josh couldn’t see his own beauty. It was like a butterfly not being able to see it’s own wings. Tyler wished Josh knew how beautiful he was. If you asked Tyler how beautiful Josh was, he wouldn’t give you a number, he would give you a picture.

 

That’s what Tyler did to Josh. He gave him a picture. Not a visible picture, no, a mental picture.

 

“You’re beautiful.” Tyler said. 

 

He and Josh lay on the couch, Josh absently tugging at Tyler’s hair as Tyler wrote words into Josh’s legs.

 

Josh blushed and laughed. “Thanks.” He kissed Tyler’s head. “But you’re the beautiful one.”   
  


“I’m serious Josh.” Tyler looked up at Josh with a straight face. “You’re so beautiful.”

 

Josh smiled softly at him. “How beautiful am I?”

 

Tyler, thought for a moment.

 

He looked up at Josh.

 

“You’re as beautiful as freshly fallen snow, so perfect and mesmerising and nobody wants to destroy that. You’re a rainbow, you look soft and unreal, yet you’re made of vibrant colors that everyone can’t stop looking at. You’re as beautiful as a forest when it’s fully green, full of life and so inviting. You’re as beautiful as the chord of A, a sound so pleasant to hear. You’re as beautiful as a galaxy, a cluster of stars that make up one beautiful thing that one cannot stop admiring. You’re as beautiful as the feeling of the beginning of September, cozy, warm, not too hot and not too cold. You’re as beautiful as a gown, flowing and so perfectly fitting for those who chose to wear it. You’re as beautiful as a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day, shining your light through and making everyone look your way. You’re as beautiful as a raindrop on a flower petal, soft and enhancing the beauty of those around you. You’re as beautifulas infinity, because you’re beauty is boundless and mysterious.”

 

Josh was in tears.

 

“Josh, you’re beautiful.” Tyler shifted so he was kneeling between Josh’s legs on the couch.

 

He cupped Josh’s cheeks, wiping away a tear.

 

“You’re more beautiful than anything in this world.” Tyler kissed his nose. “You’re so beautiful and I wish you could see it.”

 

Josh nodded, sniffling and cupped Tyler’s face. He pulled him in for a kiss. A kiss like the feeling of a puppies fur.

 

“Thank you.” Josh smiled.

 

Josh was beautiful. Tyler meant this in every sense of the word. With all his heart. 

 

Josh didn’t believe he was average. He believed he was beautiful. 


End file.
